Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Current web tracking protection techniques may include providing tracking protection lists having web sites that the device browser may visit or call only if the user visits them directly (e.g., by clicking a link or typing the web address). Such techniques may limit the information collected at certain aggregating web sites and/or the information available to the user such that the user experience of web browsing may be diminished.